Harry Potter und der Zirkel der Sonne
by Snakeface319
Summary: Dies wird eine Neufassung der Story De Mithras, Sol invictus, da ich mich leider nicht mehr in meinen alten Account einloggen kann. Ich schreib die Story etwas um.


**De ****Mithras****, Sole ****invictus**

**Prolog**

Wieder einmal war ein ereignisreiches Schuljahr in Hogwarts vorüber gegangen, doch war dieses Jahr wohl eines der schlimmsten für Harry gewesen. Noch einmal ließ er es Revue passieren was geschehen war! Was war falsch gelaufen und hätte er es überhaupt besser machen können? All diese Fragen schwirrten in seinem Geist herum und vernebelten seine Gedanken. Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass das Ministerium Dumbeldore diese verdammte Kröte Umbridge als Verteidigungslehrerin untergejubelt hatte. Sie sollte verhindern, dass die Schüler etwas Praktisches lernen würden und außerdem sollte sie Voldemorts Rückkehr verheimlichen. Alles eskalierte, Dumbeldore wurde beurlaubt und Umbridge missbrauchte ihre Macht. Harry formierte eine Studiengruppe um ihnen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auch praktisch nahe zu legen.

Kurz vor Ende des Jahres schickte ihm Voldemort eine gefälschte Vision und Harry rückte natürlich, so blind wie er war, sofort aus um mit der D.A. in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen und stolperte genau in Voldemorts Falle und so eilte ihnen der Orden des Phönix zu Hilfe. Das Resultat war schließlich, dass Sirius, Harrys Pate durch den Schleier des Todes fiel und, dass er endlich von Dumbeldore erfuhr was in jener Prophezeiung stand, welche in dieser Nacht zerstört wurde. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern, aber eines war klar, entweder er wurde zum Mörder oder zum Opfer. Normal würde dies wohl jeden in ein tiefes Loch fallen, doch es gab eine Sache die ihn davon abhielt. Remus hatte ihm noch kurz vor seiner Abreise in einen Brief von Sirius mitgegeben.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, hab ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit irgendetwas extrem mutiges aber auch recht dummes getan und es geschafft mich in große Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, typisch Gryffindor halt. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr länger eingesperrt bleiben, selbst die stärkste Flamme erlischt unter einer Glasglocke. Außerdem habe ich immer gesagt, lieber sterbe ich im Kampf gegen eine Horde Todesser, als alt und schwach im Bett. Leider konnte ich dir nicht lange ein Freund in der Not sein. Doch verlier dich nicht in deiner Trauer, du musst weiter machen. Solange man an das Gute glaubt, solange gibt es Hoffnung. Das hat deine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt. Lebe, habe Spaß, such dir eine Freundin und sorge dafür das die Blutlinie Potter weiterlebt, with sex, drugs and rock'n roll. Und Harry, es gibt auf der Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß, fange an in Farbe zu sehen, auch die magischen Grauzonen bieten interessante Sachen._

_Dein Pate, Sirius Black_

_ps: halte das Andenken der Rumtreiber in Ehren._

Ja, so war Sirius gewesen, immer fröhlich, ausgelassen und heiter. Harry konnte sich es bildlich vorstellen, wie sein Pate selbst dem Tod noch schelmisch entgegen grinste. Nein, er würde nicht in ein Loch fallen, denn wenn er sich aufgab dann hätte Voldemort schon gewonnen. So leicht ging ein Potter nicht unter, Harry fasste neuen Mut und schritt tapfer und tatkräftig in die Zukunft...

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Schrankkoffer aus dem Kofferraum von Mr. Dursleys neuem Firmenwagen zu hiefen, als er plötzlich etwas über seinen Kopf hinweg fliegen sah. Es war eine Eule, diese ließ im Flug einen Brief vor Harrys Füße fallen, schnell hob er ihn auf und las.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Aufgrund der schlimmen Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren, und der Auferstehung von Sie- wissen-schon-wem, wurde der Erlass bezüglich der Beschränkung der Zauberei von Minderjährigen gelockert, somit dürfen sie während der Ferien, schwache Zauber und Flüche, sowie stärkere Schildzauber und Veteidigungsflüche anwenden._

_A. Bones_

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken reichte er grinsend seinem Onkel den Brief, welcher sofort käseweiß wurde und ins Haus rannte. Harry ließ derweil seinen Koffer ins Haus und die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer schweben. Glücklich ließ er sich nieder, dies würde ein wunderbarer Sommer werden.


End file.
